O amor é lindo
by Rinda Reisa
Summary: By:Hyuuga Dudu


_By: Dudu... Isso quer dizer que a fic não é minha _

_:DD_

* * *

_O que dizer sobre o amor? Ele é cego. Não só cego, burro, retardado, deficiente mental... Afinal, o amor escolhe logo a pessoa mais imprevisível, chata e idiota e faz meus olhos verem uma pessoa perfeita. Mas e agradeço ao amor, se não fosse ele não estaria aonde estou, casada com o Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Sou a chefe do Hospital, tenho duas Filhas Lindas que puxaram seus cabelos loiros e os meus olhos verdes. As duas se adoram, brincam juntas e sempre se apóiam, a mais velha ajuda a mais nova com tudo e a mais nova ajuda a mais velha nas situações difíceis. É simplesmente linda a relação delas, mas ninguém pode dizer que é a mais bonita, pois quando você pergunta darão a mesma resposta 'Naruto & você'. Não sei se dizem isso para me bajular, mas se for está funcionando. Bem vamos lembrar de alguns momentos inesquecíveis._

O Primeiro beijo:

O Fim da tarde deixava um toque laranja no céu que brilhava lindamente. No topo do morro Hokage estava uma jovem garota chorando intensamente e em cima dela caiam flores de cerejeira. Ela parecia que não ia parar, mas parou. No exato momento em que o jovem loiro a abraçou. Ela se sentiu confortável, mais segura do que nunca, era como se o tempo tivesse parado, ela não queria sair dos braços dele.

- Naruto... – a menina ia falar, mas é interrompida pela mão dele.  
- Não fale nada... Eu sei que você já sofreu muito e eu pioro tudo... – Ela percebeu que ele também tinha lágrimas no rosto, mas ele mantinha o sorriso brilhante que aquecia a alma da garota.  
- Errou de novo, burrinho! – Ela deu um sorriso e o beijou. Um beijo delicado e cheio de amor, ardente e calmo também. Os dois sentiram as emoções borbulharem pelo corpo e o amor mútuo estava naquele beijo, era um casal perfeito e o abraço pareceu unir a alma deles com uma pequena linha do destino, do destino lindo que eles teriam a frente.

(...)

O Pedido de Casamento:

- Eu te amo... – A Jovem estava com o loiro no mesmo morro aonde ele a levou e o abraçou fortemente.  
- Eu tenho uma coisa que preciso te dizer... – O Loiro parecia aflito, o que fez ela se assustar.  
- O que? – Ela estava um pouco assustada, mas sabia que poderia agüentar qualquer coisa.  
- Isso... – O Jovem se ajoelhou a sua frente e puxou uma caixinha azul marinho do bolso. A menina sabia o que era e sentiu seu corpo queimar. – Quer se casar comigo? – O Jovem abriu a caixinha mostrando uma aliança dourada com um pequeno diamante no topo.  
- Eu... – A jovem soltava algumas lágrimas de felicidade. – Quero, quero sim! – Ela pulou sobre ele e os dois se beijaram intensamente por vários segundos.

O Casamento:

- Aceito! – Foi a última palavra da cerimônia. Os dois se abraçaram ao meio da igreja e se beijaram, as flores de cerejeira eram jogadas sobre o casal que parecia não ligar para nada mais, finalmente estavam juntos até a morte. O beijo mais singelo da vida deles acaba rápido, quando eles se dirigem para a carruagem do lado de fora. Eles se despediam dos amigos e iam embora para a Lua de Mel.

O Nascimento:

- Força! – A enfermeira segurava uma mão da jovem que dava a luz tentando a ajudá-la.  
- Pronto! – O Médico pega o bebê. – É uma menina! Parabéns. – Ele corta o cordão umbilical e limpa o bebê, o colocando em uma fralda e depois entregando a mãe que suava.  
- É Linda. – era uma menininha de olhos azuis com riscos na cara, igual do pai. – Qual o nome querido? – ela sorria e se vira para o marido que estava desmaiado no chão. – Alguém ajuda o meu marido? – Ela sorria constrangida para a enfermeira que corre até ele. – Se chamará... Naruka. – o bebê dormia.

(...)

O Segundo Nascimento:

- Força, já está saindo! – A enfermeira estava novamente com a jovem dois anos depois.  
- Pronto! – O Médico corda o cordão e coloca ela na fralda. – Outra menina, parabéns de novo! - Ele entrega o bebê novamente a mãe.  
- Outra que puxou ao pai... – Ela sorria ao ver os cabelos dourados. – Qual será o nome querido? – Ela olha para o marido que estava tapando o olho e com uma bebê presa em uma fralda na outra mão.  
- Acabou? – ele não queria olhar.  
- Sim, pode olhar. – Ela sorria.  
- Ah... – Ele tirou a mão e viu o bebê lindo no colo da mulher. – Que tal... Nanquim. – Ele se aproxima com o bebê no colo.  
- Gostei do nome. – Ela sorriu e os dois se abraçaram.

_Bem, são esses os melhores momentos. Tenho que admitir que as festas entre os amigos são inesquecíveis, mas esses marcaram a nossa vida. Olha a cerejeira está na época de florescer, Naruto colocou no nosso quintal em homenagem ao meu nome, isso mesmo ele é um amor. E se você ainda não sabe quem eu sou eu digo. Eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo, casada com o Hokage, com duas filhas lindas e me chamo __**Uzumaki**__ Sakura._

_(Fim)_

_

* * *

_

É isso D, linda ne? :DD

Espero que gostem... Por que eu amei

By: Hyuuga Dudu²


End file.
